piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Developer Diary 7 - Enemies
Felipe Lara, Art Director, Disney's Virtual Reality Studio *'Justin Butler, Programmer, Disney's Virtual Reality Studio' *'Jay Friedmann, Developer, Disney's Virtual Reality Studio' *''May 2, 2007'' ---- When we set out to make Pirates of the Caribbean Online, we wanted players' experiences to fit with the tone of the Pirates film franchise – a mix of adventure, mystery, and mischief. In order to achieve this, we worked hard to give in–game enemies a dark and edgy look and feel. Today we'd like to introduce some of the key in–game enemies and set the stage for as to how a player will interact with them. Be forewarned though – you'll need to start brushing up on your combat skills… The game is divided into chapters during which players encounter a number of enemies while they complete quests and travel through the world. The type and number of enemies players encounter depend on which island they're on, as well as what chapter of the story they're in. At the closure of each chapter, players will face some of the toughest, most difficult enemies in the Caribbean during "Boss Battles." These special battles are each accompanied by dramatic cinematic sequences that we built in to help enhance the storyline and get players pumped up to take on the boss. Jolly Roger, the arch enemy of all players, is unique to Pirates of the Caribbean Online and is not featured in any of the films. In the game, he's wreaked havoc upon the Caribbean, releasing an army of undead enemies onto players, including: menacing tree creatures, oversized Venus Fly Traps, alligators, wasps, bats, and more. This team of creatures was developed specifically to fit in with the game's storyline and to give players an exciting and unique battle experience. Players will also encounter numerous enemies from the films, including the infamous Davy Jones and the Kraken. Well-established pirates will need to beware of this powerful sea beast -- the Kraken can pick up and sink an entire ship with its tentacles as well as pluck an individual pirate off a ship. An interesting feature we may build into the game post-launch is the dreaded black spot which marks players who have been saved from death by Davy Jones. As in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, if players fail to repay their debt to Davy Jones, he will summon the Kraken to hunt for them to the ends of the Earth! Other key enemies from the films include the British Navy and the East India Trading Company -- two corrupt groups, (in cahoots no less) that players must battle. The Black Guard is a subgroup of the East India Trading Company that serves and protects Lord Cutler Beckett. Players will enter into a Boss Battle with the Black Guard while they're on a quest to rescue Jack Sparrow from the main tower on King's Head -- the base island for the Navy. Enemies within Pirates of the Caribbean Online are a key element that make the game stand out from other MMOs. Unlike other games, enemies within Pirates of the Caribbean Online will expand both with the Pirates film franchise and within the game's own unique universe. Whether players are matched up against a swamp, cave, jungle, or sea creature, our goal was to make their experience challenging, tons of fun, and as close to the Pirates film franchise as possible. These enemies are just a glimpse at what players will encounter while adventuring in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Stay tuned to learn more about the weapons and skills needed to defeat these enemies in a future developer diary. Category:Developer Diaries